Emergent: Waking Up
by SnarkyPenname
Summary: Tris wakes up to find everything was a part of Tori's simulation. Everyone remembers the events of Divergent/Insurgent/Allegiant, and now, faced with a second chance, they must choose where they belong. Tris/Tobias Will/Christina Uriah/Marlene Lynn/OC. CANON. (Lots of fluffy-ness.) I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

When my eyes open, I am sitting in a chair, reclined back. Tori is standing on my right. I blink back the lights disoriented. I am so shocked I can barely hear the voice speak. "Congratulations Beatrice, due to your demonstration of selflessness you have tested highest for abnegation. Saving your brother was truly selfless and dauntless. You are free to choose either. You're free to go. Choose wisely,"

"It was -it was all a test?" I say.

"The experiences you encountered within the simulation were entirely fabricated. There is no divergence. There is no outside world beyond the wall. It's all in here," she said flicking the needle for the next student.

"But it. It felt so real. I was there for years. It felt like years."

"The people in the simulation you experienced were real. Several people shared your same simulation. Time felt longer, but in reality, you've only been here for half a day. Incorporating real people gives us more three-dimensional test results."

"It was all a simulation." I don't know whether to be happy or start sobbing. "Tobias. Christina. Uriah. Will," I say shocked.

"The experiences you had were real, Tris. They will remember them and you will. Only the world was fabricated. Your experiences and your reactions to them were real."

"I died," Tris says. "I really thought I'd died."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It was the only way for us to test you. All of us must be pushed to our brink so we may decide who we are. It is only when we are tested, that the deepest parts of ourselves may be revealed. You did good, kid."

"What... What do I do now?" I ask.

Tori smiles at me. "Go home, Beatrice. Enjoy your family, get some rest. Eat some dauntless cake. The cafeteria will be open until four. You have a big decision to make tomorrow."

"What do I choose?"

"Yourself, Tris," she says. "Choose yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

When I exit the room, I know I should find Tobias first. But all I can think of is my mom. She's alive. They're all alive. I feel tears blurring the corners of my vision. I race home, and when my mom opens the door, I launch myself into her arms. I am sobbing. "It's okay, baby," I know, she whispers into my hair. We are not supposed to show affection in Abnegation, but I don't care. I hug her tight, and she brings her hands down, tracing them over my face. "I am so proud of you Beatrice."

I see my dad next. I run to him and he opens his arms. "You both died," I say. "In the simulation you both died."

"We're here, honey," my dad says. "We aren't going anywhere."

"There's so much I need to tell you. So much has happened."

"We know, baby," my mom says. "You forget. We went through it too. Tell us about it."

We aren't supposed to talk about what happens in our tests. It's one of the rules everyone knows they should follow. Nobody does. I tell my mom about choosing Dauntless. I tell her about Tobias. I tell her about the fence and Jeanine and Marcus. I tell her about dying. By the end, my tears have dried. I find myself trying to blink less, as if I feel this is a dream and I will wake soon. But this is real. This is real. Just this once, everyone lives.

"You'll have to bring this boy over sometime," my mom says. "He sounds like a nice boy."

I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my hand. "I don't even know if he remembers me."

"He'll remember," my mom says. I want to believe her. I hope.

"Where's Caleb?" her dad suddenly says. Caleb. I had forgotten all about him.

"I died before him in the simulation," I say. "Him and Tobias are probably taking a little longer to finish."

"Well lets go pick them up," my dad says. "We can all go out to eat. You can introduce us to your friends too," he said.

"But we never go out," I find myself saying.

"Special occasion," my dad says. "It's not every day you take your simulation."

"You know," I say suddenly, "In the simulation, I learned to drive pretty well. Parallel park and everything."

"Nice try, young lady." mom says. "Though," she admits, "sweeping my long bangs out of my eyes, "I suppose you aren't so young anymore."

I smile. "Was worth a shot," I say.

We pile into the car and take off. And it doesn't matter that it was all a dream. I stare out the window, watching train cars bullet over the town, the sky sprawling over a breathless blue sky. And nothing else matters. I am home. I have a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

My parents let me out at the front and I walk toward the building of my high school. The glass doors slide open and I walk into the crowded hallways, kids lined down rows of lockers for their tests. I scan the halls looking for Tobias, but he is nowhere to be seen. I do, however, spot Uriah. I run to him.

I don't care if he remembers me. I don't care if he thinks I'm crazy. When I see him, I throw my arms around him, and I can feel myself crying. He hugs me back tighter. "I'm so happy you're alive," I say.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Tris."

"Can you believe it? It-"

"Felt so real? Yeah. I've spent the last half-hour trying to convince myself I'm not dead," he laughs. But it wasn't funny.

"What was your result?" I ask.

"Dauntless through and through," Uriah proclaims proudly.

"Have you seen Marlene yet? How about Lynn?"

"Marlene went home," Uriah says. "The simulation really got to her. Lynn came through a while ago, and she's spending time with her."

"Are you worried?" Lynn was in love with Marlene. I feel bad for her. I don't want her to get her heart broken.

"They're talking," he says. "The most important thing to Lynn is that Marlene is happy. At the end of the day, them being best friends is the most important thing to her. We talked for a while after," he says. "This whole thing has made us all realize how short life is."

"No kidding," I says.

"How did you go out?"

"Bullet straight to the stomach."

"Damn stiff," he laughs. "How'd you manage that?"

"It's a long story, pansycake." I say with a grin. It feels so good to joke with him. I feel like a part of my heart has suddenly come back to me. I had forgotten what it meant to be this happy, to be with friends. "I missed you so much. You died Uri-"

"I know," Uriah says. "I'm just glad we're all back now."

"Me too," I say. "I still can't believe we made it."

"You should find your brother," Uriah says. "He looked pretty shaken up when I saw him a minute ago."

"He's awake?" I am suddenly alert. "Where did he go?" I ask.

"Down the hall. To the right, I think. Go find him," Uriah say. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up," he says. "I'll see you at the choosing ceremony tomorrow."

I hug him. "Count on it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

When I see Caleb, he is talking to my parents. Tears are streaming down his face and he embraces them with open arms. I feel like the air is knocked out of me. I have my brother back. He never betrayed me. Not really. I can give him a second chance. We can start clean.

When he sees me, Caleb pulls me into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Tris," he says. "I couldn't save you. I should have saved you."

"It's okay Caleb," I say. "I forgive you. It's okay. We can start over."

"I would like that," he says.

I take his hand and squeeze it. Our parents have never looked prouder. I'm glad. I want to be the daughter they've always believed I could be. I want to be selfless like my mother. I want to remember the lessons I have learned from this. The person I became in the simulation was worth becoming. I won't forget. I won't.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and when I turn around, I see Christina. Her eyes are watering already and she pulls me tight. "Tris," she says, like she doesn't believe I'm really there. "Tris."

"Christina," I smile and suddenly she is laughing. I start laughing too.

"We're alive," she says.

"We're alive," I say. "Have you seen Will?"

"Not yet," Christina says. "I've been looking ever where. I just want to see him. I just have to know-"

"I know," I say. "Do you think he went home?"

"It's possible, but-" Suddenly, Christina stops. And before I know it, a small scream escapes her. She is running. And then, I see him. Will. She throws herself into his arms, sobbing. She kisses him and he holds her in his arms.

My eyes meet his, but I don't know what to say. What do you say to the person you've killed?

He walks toward me, and I stand with tears in my eyes. I walk toward him.

"Tris," he says, and before I know it we are hugging. "I'm so sorry," I sob into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You did what you had to do, Tris. I don't blame you," he tells me. "Look at me," he says, "You had no other choice."

I nod, and let go. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"That makes two of us," Christina says, slipping her hand into his. I don't think she'll be letting it go any time soon. "Are those your parents?" Christina asks. It is then that I remember we aren't alone.

"Come on," I say, "I want you to meet them."

I drag Will and Christina back to my parents and introduce them. "Mom, dad, this is Will and Christina." My mom smiles and hugs them both, and my dad shakes Will's hand. "We've heard great things," my mom says.

I spy Zeke and Shauna down the hallway. Shauna is jumping and happy, her fingers laced through his. Carefree. More than that, she is happy. I feel a pressure well up in my chest. I look around the room. I need to find Tobias.

"Have you seen Tobias?" I ask Christina.

"No," she says. "But he went into the simulation room in the classroom next to Ms. Vonner," she says. "If he hasn't gotten out, you can probably wait for him," she says. "Hey Tris," she says, before I take off running down the hall, "You're my best friend."

"No you're not," I say, "You're my sister. There's a big difference." She smiles. I wave to my mom and dad. I'll be back later.

I sprint down the hall. I have to find him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

When I make it to the classroom, it is empty. I expect to see Tobias there, but I don't. Instead, I see a girl with thick blonde hair, closing the room, key in hand getting ready to lock it. She has a tattoo down her sleeves. It is a Phoenix. It's stunning.

"Excuse me," I say. "Have you seen Tobias?" I ask. My stomach twists in knots. Where is he?

"Is your name Tris?" she asks me.

I nod. "Yes. I've been looking for him, do you know where he went?"

"He took off looking for you a few minutes ago. Went that way," she pointed down the opposite hall. "I think he needed some air. He looked pretty sick."

"Thank you," I pause. "Umm-"

"Kay," she says with a small smile.

"Thank you, Kay," I say. I take off running down the hall.

When I go outside, I can't find Tobias anywhere. And then it hits me: I know where he's gone. I race back to tell my parents, and I tell them to meet me back at the house. I run from the building, the doors swinging wide behind me. I watch the train curve above the buildings and I run, as it bolts down to the ground. I break out into a sprint.

I jump into the moving car, my body more sluggish, slower than it's supposed to be. In the simulation I was strong. My arms weren't weak. In the dream, I wasn't a body builder, but I had acquired muscles. Those were gone now. I would have to start from scratch. I would have to train, to work my body up. That was okay with me. As long as I had Tobias, that was okay.

I jump of the train at the building where I very first jumped. Tobias is standing on its edge, his eyes staring ahead blankly. I step toward him, tentatively. "Tobias," I say. His head snaps around, instantly. His face is pale. Like he's seen a ghost. And for the first time since coming up here, it occurs to me that I am one. At least, to him. He climbs off the ledge, I hold my breath expecting him to fall back or stumble. He is staring at me like he's afraid I'll fade away into a million pieces. Like a flock of birds suddenly taking flight.

"I scattered your ashes here," he said, but broke off. "I-"

"I know," I say, walking forward until we are toe to toe, our bodies inches apart. I trace the skin along his jaw. "I'm here now. It's okay."

"But are you? Are you really here?"

"Yes," I say, "as here as you are. It's okay Tobias, I'm here. This is real and I'm not going anywhere."

I don't know who caves first, but when we embrace, it is like I am breathing air again for the first time. My arms pull tight around his shirt, his arms curving down at my waist, his face buried in the crook of my neck. I inhale his scent, his arms shaking as we hold together, and I realize he is crying. I realize I am too. I don't think I've ever seen him cry.

"I have something I want to tell you," I whisper down into his ear. "I might be in love with you. I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

Tobias laughs into my shoulder, and it is the best sound I have ever heard. "How sensible of you. Maybe we should find some paper so you can make a chart."

"Maybe I'm sure," I murmur, my arms curving around his neck, our lips inches apart, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

"Then you should know better."

His lips meet mine.

We know the words by heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Tobias and I ride over the city, my body pressed against his as the empty cart shuttles through the city. My head rests on his. My fingers are curled around his and I can feel the steady murmur of his heartbeat through his chest. The car shakes side to side. I don't let go.

"So if this was all a simulation," I say, "Why were you in it? I thought you were two years older than me."

"I am," he says. "What we know about each other in the simulations are true. All of it. I was -am, I guess, an instructor at Dauntless. There have to be a few people in the actual test, to make sure if anything goes wrong, we can wake them from the simulation. Some people have heart conditions or the serum doesn't work. I think that's what happened to Al," he says. My heart stills. Al.

"I don't know how to feel about that. That Al's alive."

"We don't have to figure everything out today," Tobias says, as he pulls me tight against his lap where I sit.

"Did you know we were in a simulation?" I ask. I'm not mad, just curious. I want to know.

"No," he says. "I didn't. In the dream-state we have an overwhelming need to protect people, people who might exhibit signs of trouble in the simulation, but I swear to you: I didn't know. We aren't allowed to. The simulation has to feel real. To all of us or the results can be inconclusive."

I nod. "Will you be at the choosing ceremony tomorrow?"

"I'll be anywhere you are. Forever," he says. "I'm never going to let you go. You're stuck with me."

"Good," I say against his chest. And then, I suddenly remember. "My parents are taking me and Caleb out tonight," I tell him. "I want you to come too. My my mom wants to meet you."

"And I thought the simulation was scary."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of meeting my parents."

"I guess you'll have to call me Five." I laugh and press my lips against his cheek. "I guess so."

"Do you know what you're going to choose?" Tobias asks me. "Tomorrow, I mean."

"Dauntless," I say honestly, but confident. "Abnegation is my home, but Dauntless has my heart. I think it's stupid, anyway. That you have to choose one or the other. Screw what they say. This, you, them," I say. "You're all my home."

"I love you," Tobias says.

"I love you too."

The train begins to stall and I pull myself up, yanking Tobias to his feet with our folded hands. I stare across the cable car, watching it move through the city. It dips down and it is flying just above the ground. We are street-level now. "We're almost there," I say.

"Together?" he says, as the train pulls into our stop.

I nod.

We jump, landing in front of Abnegation. Rows of identical gray houses, line the streets. I have never been so happy to see them. After a while of walking, we find my house. My parents car is in the driveway. I'm glad to see they haven't left yet.

I walk up to the door, hand in hand with Tobias. I ring the doorbell. I hold my breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU MAKE ME SMILE! (:  
**

* * *

"I told you you don't need to be scared," I whisper to Tobias, after my mom greets him with a hug. It is excessive for Abnegation, but after today, we are allowed some slack. After all, we did all die.

When we walk through the doors, we are no longer holding hand, as I try to respect the Abnegation values while I live with my parents, but I can feel their absence. I miss them, but while I am living with my parents, I will be the daughter they want me to be. The daughter I wasn't before the simulation. I won't have much longer with them, I realize. The choosing ceremony is tomorrow.

"Easy for you to say," Tobias whispers back. "They've met you." I laugh.

"We've heard great things about you, Tobias," my mom says, grabbing her keys. She has one bag slung over her shoulder

"We were just about to go out. Would you like to join us?" my dad asks.

"I would like that, sir," Tobias says. He shakes my father's hand.

Caleb is waiting in the car when we go out. We ride to the restaurant with the windows rolled down.

"So do you know what you're going to choose?" I ask my brother. I sit between them in the back seat, hands folded in my lap. Although, I do curve my leg around Tobias'. Some closeness is better than none.

"Beatrice," my mother berates me, as if to say you know better. We aren't supposed to talk about the test. I need to know.

"I tested highest for Amity," he says. I am taken aback.

"Oh," I say.

"Were you expecting something different?"

"How did you get Amity?" I say, my eyebrows furrowing.

"The tests aren't designed to test whether you're smart or brave or selfless. We, to a degree, all are those things. We can't be one and not the other. Some factions value those morals more than other people, but the purpose isn't to decide which one we are most like. It is designed to place us where we can use those skills most helpfully. In Amity, I can work towards peace with the other factions. I value knowledge, yes, but knowledge is no good if you can't use it to build something better, to make your world better than it is."

"I'm proud of you Caleb," my dad says, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "No matter what you decide."

He nods, silently.

When we get to the restaurant, it is relatively packed. We are in front of the sears building. It is a pizza place with brick-oven stoves, I can smell all the way to the car. We get a table after thirty minutes. We all look out of place. Being from Abnegation, himself, I don't imagine Tobias goes out often either.

We order our drinks and all seem to be having a good time. Tobias grabs my hand under the table, squeezing it for dear life. It takes everything I have not to smile. He is so nervous. He shouldn't be. I can already tell my parents like him. Even dad.

"So what do you do?" My dad asks Tobias.

"I'm an instructor at Dauntless," he says. "I train initiates."

"I was in Dauntless," my mother says without thinking. We don't really talk about our old factions. We can, but there's really no point.

"I thought that was just part of the simulation," Caleb says. "You mean you really were from there?"

"The test has to add real life facts. It's all about getting the best test result possible. To do that, it has to know everything. It's the only way to make your choice. Most other things were fabricated," my mom says. "Like the mess outside the fence and Jeanette being crazy. I'll admit, she's a bit extreme -very passionate, but our factions have never disagreed so much we'd think about war. Not without exhausting all options. Not after all the war this world has seen."

So I ask. "What's outside the fence, mom?"

"We knew you'd ask this sooner or later," she sighs, "The outside of the fence is the result of atomic bombs, explosives created well before our time. There are few spots on earth the radiation hasn't poisoned. Chicago, that's what used to be called, being one of them. There may be others, but there's no way to be sure. Not yet. We're doing the best we can to scope out the unaffected spots, but a lot of it is waiting. It's a dangerous world out there, Beatrice. I wouldn't go exploring it."

"So what else isn't true?" Caleb asks. Normally, we would be scolded for asking so many questions, but the simulation day is exempt from those rules. This week we are allowed to ask whatever we want. The factions rationalize that it's the only way for us to form a well-rounded opinion of where we should go, so the last week before the choosing ceremony is when we must gather information to make our decisions. I want to know everything.

My dad speaks this time. "The factionless," he says. "We have them, but it they aren't a result of not choosing a faction. They are homeless because they've lost their jobs or are poor. Before the simulation, we have to call them the factionless because in the simulation they play a crucial role to the story. The fear of becoming one of them drives you to make a decision and forces you to pick a category. It is only when you choose a faction in the simulation that they can push you to your breaking point in training, so they can decide if you actually belong there."

"That's insane," I say.

"We don't make the rules," dad says. "But you're right. It is."

"It doesn't matter," Tobias says. "We're all alive. That's all I care about."

I smile and look around at my family. Caleb asks more questions and we laugh and have a good time. Tobias squeezes my hand from under the table. I squeeze back. He's right. This is all that matters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

When we get home, I kiss Tobias goodbye. My parents don't see. And if they do, they pretend not to. It has been a long day for all of us. I hug him close. I don't want to go to bed and wake up to find it's all been a dream.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says. "I promise." I nod and my lips graze his cheek. I walk back into the house, and when I look back, he is gone.

I stay up all night thinking about the ceremony. I am Dauntless. I know this, but being back with my family has confused me. I know I should pick, but I don't know how. How do I leave my family? How do I tell my mother goodbye? After everything we've been through. I close my eyes and let the sweet embrace of sleep sweep over me. Tomorrow, I decide. I'll decide tomorrow.

When I wake up, my alarm is wailing in my ears. I hear shuffling downstairs, and when I rub my eyes, groggily scanning the room everyone is moving quickly. "Finally," my mom says, "You're up."

"How late is it?"

"We have to go, like now," dad says. "We're going to be late."

I brush the hair out of my eyes. "I haven't even -I'm not even sure if I'm awake."

Caleb hands me a poptart. I throw my hair into a messy bun and follow them out the door. The sun is bright. I wince.

"I guess I should've warned you," my dad says. "It's an after effect of the simulation drug," he says. "You may feel a little hung over."

Mom hands me two tylenols. When I get into the car, I cover my eyes. It hurts to blink. "Someone turn off the sun," I complain. "It's too bright." This is worse than getting drugged at Amity in the simulation. I look at Caleb. "Why aren't you in pain?"

"I took some painkillers before I went to bed."

"And you didn't think to warn me?"

"You were asleep before I could," he says. "Here." He hands me a pair of sunglasses. I slip them on.

"How do you know all this?" I whisper, so our parents won't hear.

His lips curve. "There's a reason I don't choose Candor," he says. And I thought I was the problem child.

When we get to the choosing ceremony, I see the factions divided into sections. There are five bowls on the stage. One for Dauntless, Candor, Erudite, Amity, and Abnegation. I feel a pressure rising in my chest. This is it.

They call us one by one, like in the simulation. Caleb will be first, I realize. I will go after him. They list off the names in alphabetical order, and when they get to Caleb, I hold my breath. His hand hovers over Amity before releasing. We have been through so much, and I am so proud of him. I clap, even though I'm not supposed to. He smiles and goes to join the other people in Amity.

They call me next.

I walk to the stage, looking for Tobias as I do. He is sitting in Dauntless next to Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn. I smile as we lock eyes. I can do this, I realize. I can do this. My steps stall, as if walking forward will help me make my decision. But I realize it was never a decision. The answer has always been there. I have always known who I was.

When I step toward the bowls, Jeanine hands me the blade. It is startling to see her, but I have to remember that not everything in the simulation was true. I cut a line down the palm of my hand and a deep red liquid pours out of it. I clench it closed.

I can hear Tori's voice over and over, echoing through my ears. Choose yourself. Choose yourself. Choose yourself. And suddenly, I know what I must do. And in that instant, I breathe. I realize I have always known. And it has never been a choice.

I take the knife, making a fresh slash across my other hand. And the crowd holds it's breath, dropping an octave below the sounds of my breath as I take a step forward. I drip both hands over Abnegation and Dauntless. And I realize, I was wrong.

I am _selfless_, I am brave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**A/N: Fixed all the typos! (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TELLING MEEEE!) :D**

* * *

The sound rushes in all at once. "Is she allowed to do that?" "What in the world?" "That's Tris. The one from the simulation."

I see Jeanine whispering with some of the test administrators. "Quiet! Quiet!" Jeanine hushes the crowd. "Now, I know this is a little unorthodox, but as of this year, you are allowed to choose more than one faction." The crowd erupts into chattering again. "After this simulation in particular, we have decided that those of you who demonstrate exceptional skills in more than one category shouldn't be forced to choose. We will nurture these talents. We will not shy away from them."

"But how will that work?" One man says.

"We will train her in both factions," Jeanine says. "People who exhibit 'divergent' tendencies will be allowed to work within which ever faction they choose. We believe that this experiment will strengthen the unity between factions, and us as a society. You may take your seat Beatrice."

As I walk to Tobias, I see my parents beaming at me. I finally feel like I am becoming the daughter my mom believes I can be. I want to. I want to be worthy of her admiration.

Uriah is laughing when I join them. "Should've known, to expect something like that from you," he says his lips twitching upward. "Damn, Tris. Divergent through and through."

I stick my tongue out at him, and take the seat next to him by Tobias. "What are those," Tobias says, motioning to my sunglasses folded along the edge of my shirt.

"Thanks for reminding me," I say, slipping them all. "I'm hungover."

"Ah," he says. "The serum."

"Thanks for the heads up, by the way."

"Sorry, I forgot," he says kissing my shoulder.

"Well don't next time." He loops his pinky through mine. "Promise," he says.

"I couldn't have done that," I say. "Not without you. You taught me that I can be honest and brave and selfless and kind and smart. Thank you."

"You were already all of those things."

I adjust my glasses. "Now you're just sucking up," I say.

Tobias pulls me into a kiss. "Is it working?"

"Ugh. Get a room," Uriah cringes. "Without people in it."

"Hey Uriah," I say, just as I see Christina and Will move up to join us. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"No," Tobias says, when I give him a look. "Not me. You guys go. Count me out."

"What adventure are we off to next?" Christina says, her arm hooked around Wills who his now intently listening.

"I'm in," he says. "What are we doing?"

Uriah gets a devious look in his eye. "Zip-lining," Uriah says, Tobias pales at his next words. "And Four is going with us."

I hear Tobias swear under his breath. This should be good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Sorry I kept spelling Marlene's name wrong! Dang spell check! Haha. Got it fixed now! Thanks again for reviewing! You guys are spectacular! (: (:**

* * *

We will have to report to Dauntless before the day is over, but for now, we are free to be with our new factions so Uriah, Christina, Will, Tobias, Marlene, and Lynn head off to the Hancock tower.

"I'll just watch," Tobias says as we stand at the top. He looks like he's going to be sick.

"Babe," I say, "come on. I'll do it with you. We can jump together."

"Did you just call me babe?"

"You don't like babe?"

"Stop trying to change the subject pansycake," Uriah says. "It's a dauntless tradition. And you're overdue."

"I'm going to regret this," Tobias says.

We stand on the ledge, harnessed to one another. Tobias wraps his arms around me, muttering a slew of profanities. "It's okay," I say. "You'll be fine."

"You aren't human Tris. There's no way you're human."

I grip one hand around his. "You ready?" I say mischievously. Tobias says nothing, but he does cup my face, bringing his lips down to mine.

"What was that for?"

"Incase we die."

"You die, I die too," I say, confidently.

"That doesn't make me feel better," he says.

We jump from the led, sliding down the tether at the speed of light. Swooping over the buildings as the sun curves below the shadows of the clouds. "Open your eyes," I shout to Tobias. "Its beautiful."

He opens them and smiles, although he still looks like he wants to pass out. It is the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. I pull the break toward the end and I release the harness, propelling downward with ropes strapped to the top of the lift. I wave to Uriah at the top, and I can see him and Marlene zipping down from the Hancock building, screaming through the air.

"I can't believe I did that," Tobias breathes.

"Me either," I say. "I guess we can start calling you four again. One down." I smile. He pulls me close, our hearts racing from the erratic heart rate.

"After training, I want you to come live with me," he says. "I've been wanting to ask you since-"

"Yes," I say, immediately.

"Yes?" he repeats.

I kiss him. "Yes."

We watch Uriah bullet down with Marlene. Christina and Will go next. Then Lynn. When we're all finished, the sun is almost set. "We should get back," Will says, "Before they start wondering where we've gone."

We run toward our new faction, the night and our destiny sprawling before us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

When we make it back to the compound, it is just as I remember it. The chasm, the pit. The tattoo parlor. I look down at my collar bone. And it suddenly occurs to me that I don't have my tattoos. "Hey Christina," I call, she is so wrapped up in Will, she almost doesn't hear me. "Chris!" I say again. She turns around. I point to my collarbone.

"Our tattoos," she says thoughtfully, "I almost forgot. I guess we never got them."

"We'll need to remedy that," I say.

"Good," she says, "I need to spend some time with my favorite Tris. Go on," she says to Tobias and Will. Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn are close behind. Tobias looks crestfallen.

"I'll find you later," I say. "Besides, they'll be looking for you," I motion towards the crowd of new initiates, led by the one and only tattooed and pierced Eric. Tobias nods and I take off with Christina.

We take off running down the side of the pit. "Race you to the bottom!" Christina yells, sprinting ahead of me.

"Not fair," I say, breathing hard. "You're in shape."

"Hardly," Christina scoffs as we come to a stop in front of Tori's. "That's another thing we'll need to fix."

I agree silently.

"So what do you think you're going to get?" Christina asks me. "More birds?"

"Yes, actually," I say. "But I thought I might add something new."

"I'm so glad my tattoo is gone," she says. "But I thought you loved the butterfly," I say.

"Not that one," she says.

"Christina Elizabeth," I scold her. "You had better tell me."

"My middle name isn't Elizabeth," Christina says rolling her eyes.

"It flowed well, and hey, don't try to change the subject. What was it?"

"Okay," she says in a whisper. "But you can't tell anyone. Not even Will."

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

"Fine but you can't laugh."

"I swear."

"I was really drunk. Uriah dared me," she begins to explain. "So, I wake up the next morning," when she reaches the end and says, "And I have a giraffe on my ass."

"No," I gasp, between strangled laughs. I hold my sides together, trying my best not to bust out laughing. I begin giggling. I'm going to lose it.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry," I say cracking up. I go a full five seconds before I collapse into a fit of giggles all over again.

"Yeah, get it out," she waits patiently.

I finally stop. "I'm never drinking with Uriah."

When we go back to look at the Tattoos Tori is there to greet us. "Hi," Tori, I say.

"Tris, I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Tori says with a smile.

"Well," Christina says, "We need to touch up our tats. Turns out they're non existent."

Tris laughs. "Well, who wants to go first."

"Me," I say immediately.

"Always the first jumper," Christina says nostalgically. "Even when it's into a parlor of burning sterilized needles."

"You can go if you want," I say with a smirk.

"That's okay," she says. "I need to decide what I'm getting."

"This way Tris," Tori says. I follow her into the back. She preps the equipment. "What will it be this time?"

"Four birds on my collarbone," I say confidently. "I need to add one for Tobias. And then, I want a phoenix on my foot."

"It's fitting," Tori says, "Rising from the ashes."

"I like the idea behind it. Rebirth," I say. "I have a second chance now and I'm not going to waste it."

After a while Tori smiles. "There," she says. "All done."

"Can I ask you something Tori?" I say, pausing at the door.

"Did you really lose your brother?"

"No," Tori says.

"Good," I tell her, "I'm glad.

"Goodbye Tris."

"Thanks again Tori," I say, looking at the awesome phoenix on my foot. "You're awesome.

When Christina is done she has a butterfly on her shoulder. She also has an infinity sign on her wrist, two lines crossing down on each side to form a heart. "Will's getting one too," she says. "But I wanted to spend time with you. I still can't believe it. You were dead Tris."

"I know," I say.

"What was the death serum like? I got shot in the head so I just woke up in the chair," she says.

"It was like being dragged under a current and the waves swept me down. It's like drowning, but I wanted to drown. But I fought it. Bullets though... I wasn't so impervious to those."

"No," Christina says quietly. "You weren't."

"How was Tobias?"

"The only way I can explain it is, he broke. He completely fell apart. He wouldn't sleep or eat. I thought he would pitch himself down the chasm like Al. It destroyed him when you died."

"I didn't want to."

Christina squeezes my hand. "I know," she says. Then, the name Al comes back to me. _Al_.

"Have you seen him? Al, I mean," I ask her.

"No," Christina says. "But I heard he ended up in Candor. I think he was happier there. He was so depressed in Dauntless."

"I know," I say. "I try to remember that. People do crazy things when they're sick."

"That's what he was, Tris," Christina says. "Sick. You know Al loved you. He was just messed up."

I nod. "I'm trying to remember that."

I walk with Christina and hug her goodbye when we near the training rooms. "You coming with?" Christina asks. "There's dauntless cake downstairs," she tempts.

"That's okay," I tell her. "I'm going to throw some knives. I'm out of shape. Might as start now."

"Well, don't ruin your tattoos," Christina says.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience with me! I'll try my best to update soon! :-)**

* * *

The training room is dark when I finally make it. A few initiates linger by the doorway, but by the time I've grabbed my knives I'm completely alone. Good, I think. I prefer it that way.

I hurl a knife at the target and it hits the red dot in the center, but it doesn't stick. Not enough force, I realize. I try again. Better, I think, when it sticks to the board. But it is on the ring just outside the target. My arms are weak. I'll need to work on that. I keep throwing knives until I hear laughing down the hallway. It is Lynn and the girl I saw earlier at the training center. The one with the phoenix tattoo. Like the one on my foot. Mine is a bit bolder, less bigger. Kay, I think her name is.

They are stealing glances at each other nervously as they walk past the room. It's the way I used to look at Tobias. The door is open, so I see them walk by. Lynn's hand grabs hers. _Good_, I think. I'm glad she found someone.

I pull my arm back to release another knife, when I hear something behind me.

"Don't stop for me," Tobias says, "You're doing great."

"You're a terrible liar. You should have been in Candor."

"But then I wouldn't be with you," he wraps his arms around my waist, the air from his breath grazing my cheek as the heat rises to my cheeks.

"So I'm a little out of practice," I say. "I'll catch up. I've got a good instructor."

"Come on," Tobias says. "There will be time to train. I want to take you somewhere." He pulls out a blindfold.

I pout. "Really?" I say. But his face is serious.

"I zip-lined for you. Indulge me," Tobias kisses me. "Please?"

"Fine," I say and tie it tight around my eyes. "I'll be a good sport. Lets go."

His lips press to mine again. "Follow me," he says.

We maneuver down the halls and we begin walking. I hear a car outside. Is it his?

"I didn't know you had a car," I say. I try to peel my blindfold open to see it. I'm curious, but he stops me. "Come on, I want to see," I whine.

"I'll show you later," he says kissing my forehead. He leans down to whisper in my ear, and I feel a pinky loop through mine. "Promise."

I sigh. "Fine," I say. "Lead the way, boyfriend."

We ride in the car for a half hour just talking. I drum the hand he isn't holding along the car, and after a while, the car stops and I hear the door open. When I step onto the ground, the dirt is soft. He leads me past large buildings and we walk until we are standing toe to toe. "Okay," he finally says. "Look up."

When I peel the blindfold off, we are standing below the ferris wheel. Only, this time, instead of being broken, it works perfectly, lights speckling the sky above us like a shower of sparklers. "But you hate heights," I say.

"I still do," says Tobias, moving back and pulling a lever near the base of the wheel. "But this time, I thought we could take the easy way up." He holds out his hand and I take it. We jump into the next cart and side by side, and when we reach the top it stops automatically. The city has never looked so beautiful.

"It's breathtaking," I say.

"It is," Tobias says, but he isn't staring at the city. I can feel the blood from beneath my cheeks flushing beneath my skin. "But that isn't the reason I brought you up here," he says. And then, he gets down on one knee.

"Tris, I love you more than anything. I would die for you. I would kill for you. I would do anything for you. And when I lost you, it almost destroyed me -no it did destroy me. And I never want to feel that way again. I never want to be away from you again. Since we got back, all I could think of every second of every minute is how I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Right by your side." He pulls something out of his pocket. It flashes silver under the lights of the ferris wheel. "I meant it when I said I want to be your family. Will you be mine? Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?"

I bring my hand up to my face in shock. There are tears in my eyes. I can't say anything. All I can do is nod. "Yes," I finally manage to choke out in a raspy voice. It comes out stronger as I say it again. "Yes, Tobias. I will marry you. Yes. Yes. Yes-" His lips capture mine, and as the ferris wheel makes it's slow decent below the buildings, I know for the rest of my life, I will love Tobias Eaton.

I choose him again and again, and he chooses me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13**

**A/N: OKAY! Majorly majorly sorry! I've been wrapped up with the scantron finals of death, started a new job, and was planning to pledge a sorority (Decided not to. Wouldn't recommend it. Lol. They were mean. :P ). I know I should have updated earlier, but I was thinking about what direction I wanted this story to go in. BUT! I think I've got it now (Muahahaha). Anyway, I hope for those of you still reading that you enjoy it! Love love love you guys! Please review if you have time! No pressure. (Haha, but seriously. 0.0 PRESSURE -JK. JK.). Y'all rock! ****ENJOY NOW! 333 :-)**

* * *

When Tobias and I finally get back to the dauntless compound, we know something is off immediately, and when we jump down into headquarters, there is an uproar down the hall. Dauntless is in pandemonium. People are shouting and muttering, some gathering in clusters along the walls in hushed whispers. Something big is going on. I can feel it.

I move forward and I feel Tobias grip my hand instinctively. I squeeze back. The blissful calm from earlier is gone. There are no children, running along the edge of the pit, the Dauntless cavern is crowded, and the hairs stand up on my neck.

I scan the crowd for Christina. Her face finds mine immediately, the lines of her skin hardened. This can't be good. Tobias nods to me, and we instantly split up. I will talk to Christina and he will find out what's going on. We split ways and Christina comes to me immediately.

"It's the fence," she says, as soon as she reaches me. "They've cleared the debris that was surrounding the compound." Instantly I am aware of the flickering screens overhead, they replay footage of debris and the news stations flicker back and forth between images of rubble, ruins. But there is something else. Flashes of new images I've never seen.

There is one of a city with a faded road sign and buildings. Could there be people in there? Is there any chance we aren't the last of our kind? The ruins are devistating. I wonder how many people were killed. I wonder what killed them. Eventually, it becomes to much to take in. I look away.

"I thought it was unsafe," I say, breaking her concentration.

"It is," Christina says eventually. "There are land mines, trip wires, electric wiring a hundred feet out. Whatever is out there, it wasn't designed to keep us in. We were trying to keep them out."

A shudder ran down my spine. "It's all ruins," I say dismally. "Where are the people?"

"I don't know. We could only get a few meters outside of the fence. We're sending a search party for recon. We have to find a way over it."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, 06:00," Christina says with a smirk. There is no question the two of us are going. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Will." She turns back at the last second, a wicked smile across her face. "And don't think for one second Beatrice Prior, I didn't notice your left ring finger. We will be discussing my maid of honor duties."

Somehow I manage to smirk and blush at the same time. And Christina takes off with a satisfied smile. I listen to her laugh flit down the halls of the cavern. I look down at my ring and smile again. They keep trying to split us up, but they never will.

I find Tobias by Uriah, a map spread flat out in front of them, marked up in red and blue lines that outline our border. Uriah is motioning to the outside of the fence and I follow the direction of his finger as it traces outward, explaining how much ground had been covered, and which areas are safe.

I am memorized at the scope of our city. When we were younger, I remembered learning about Old Chicago in our faction history books, but this is amazing. Our city itself seems endless, and I wonder how much more is beyond the debris. Is there anything beyond the wall? Or is there more than we could possibly imagine? And I suddenly wonder if we look like ants to them.

"We leave 06:00," I say, passing Christina's message along. "Pack light."

Tobias nods and begins explaining the marked up areas. There are places that have rigged explosives, land mines that have all been marked with an orange X. The fence is a hundred meters out and is electrified. We will have to disarm it, go over it, or find a way to tunnel below.

"The explosives were rigged inside the fence as a last ditch effort," Tobias says. "We were trying to keep them out. So whatever is out there, you need to know, all of you need to know," he looked to the rest of the group that had now formed around us, "if you want out, now is the time to walk away." After a while, a few people stepped back. I didn't blame them. I had seen those images on the televison, and had this been before everything that had happened, I might have chosen that too. A chill ran down my spine at the thought of what lay beyond the wall, but I didn't waver. This city was my home, and I would die to protect it, chicken shit or not.

"Right," Uriah says, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We leave tomorrow. Pack two bags, one light and one heavy. You will store most of it in your vehicles, but we may have to travel on foot at some point. Meet Four here and he will debrief you in the morning. Dismissed," Uriah orders. They saluted and scattered away.

When the rest of them had dispersed, it was only me, Lynn, Marleine, Uriah, Christina, and Tobias. They began discussing the fence and I looked above their heads at the TV screens. They had been playing all afternoon now. Tobias was the only one to see me get up. "Where are you going Tris?" he asks.

"The library," I say with a smile. "There's a hunch I need to follow up on."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

By the time I find what I am looking for, I am convinced my ancestors will find me buried under an enormous pile of books. But surprisingly, it doesn't take nearly as long as I think it will be to dig the large, leather-bound crinkle of papers out between the bookshelf. I skim the catalog until I find what I'm looking for. It is one of the texts Caleb had hidden in his room within the simulation. A book on old city blue prints and tunnels that burrow under ground. I smear the dust off it's jacket and hoped I was right.

There aren't many tunnels that run under Old Chicago. Most of our trains swoop overhead and go above the buildings on steel rails. I find what I am looking for in about an hour or so. Mines. The kind that lead under the city. There is one just outside the fence, I realize, but it is too close the land mines. There is another passage that dissects it, but we would have to tunnel underground to get to it and I'm not sure if that's possible. The whole thing could cave in altogether.

I keep looking. There has to be something that can help us. I rip the pages I need from the book when the Librarian isn't looking. I try not to cringe in doing so. My Erudite is definitely showing today. I tuck the book away. I have what I need.

I spend the rest of the afternoon pouring over the stolen pages, until I hear the door crack open and see Christina peek through it. "What's that?" she asks curiously, bounching over to see what has kept me all afternoon.

"Nothing," I say quickly, and Christina narrows her eyes. "That isn't very candor of you, Beatrice," she chides. "Besides, I can tell when you're lying, remember?"

I roll my eyes but give in, handing her the pages. She sifts through them with curious eyes. "Are these mine shafts?" Christina asks, flipping through them with interest. "This is brilliant Tris."

"Maybe it would be," I say, "if we could get past the land mines. Which we can't. It's no use."

"But right here," Christina frowns, pointing to the location I've been staring at the last half-hour. "We could dig below."

"And risk the entire structure collapsing?" I say. I have put a lot of thought into this. "I don't know very much about mines, which is why I don't want to risk them caving in. It isn't safe. Is it worth risking our lives?"

"It's the only way, Tris. The outside world is desecrated. And who's to say we aren't next? I don't know why, Tris, but I just keep getting this feeling like something is wrong. Don't you? Don't you feel it in your bones?"

"Yeah," I admit as looking through my window. I watch the sun set as it catches between my curtains, sinking down beyond the wall of the city. "I do."

"Something is coming, and we can either sit here with our tail between our legs while our city gets destroyed or we can defend it."

I nod. "We keep this to ourselves," I say with a sigh. "It's too dangerous to tell them. You know that. They'll veto it straight off."

"Agreed," Christina says, and I am surprised at her willingness to lie. "We'll try our best to find another way, and if we can't we'll deviate."

A smile twitches across my face. "How un-candor of you."

Christina rolls her eyes. "There's a reason I chose Dauntless," she says. "And it wasn't just for the cake."

I eye her, doubtfully.

"Okay, okay." Christina admits with a smile, "maybe it was the cake."

"I'm serious, Chris. Not a word to anyone. Not even to Will."

"Promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**A/N: OMG! All of your reviews make me smile! You. Guys. Are. So. SWEET! You make me want to write more. Lol. Anyway! Here's my next chappie! Hope you enjoy it! XD **

* * *

When I wake, it is to lips on my neck. I roll over, pulling the pillow over my face. "Go away," I tell Tobias, wincing at the harsh rays flooding through the lace curtain of my room. "And turn off the lights. It's too bright."

"I can't, Tris," he breathes against my skin. "It's the sun."

I grumble and pull the blanket over my head, laying back on my pillow. _It's too damn early for this._ "Well figure something out," I complain. My alarm begins to go off and I groan, pulling my pillow tight around my head. Damn sun. Damn alarm. Damn hot boyfriend. Very hot boyfriend. My blink my eyes back, drifting into-

"We have to go, Tris," Tobias says and my eyes snap back open. He peels the blanket off of me and I sit up, pulling my tank-top down to cover my stomach. I run my fingers back through the knots I tentatively call my hair and dig around in my shorts pocket for a hair band.

As I snap the ponytail around my wrist, I catch my reflection in the mirror. _Bleh_, I think to myself, throwing the tangles up into a stringy ponytail. "What time is it?" I say groggily.

"Five thirty."

"Fine," I huff, sitting back up. "But I'm not going anywhere without-"

"Coffee?" he says, handing me a steaming cup.

My lips twitch up. "You aren't so mean after all," I say. "I think I'll keep you." He grins and pulls me in. His lips brush mine and I run my hands through his hair. But in an instant, reality sets in, and we spring apart.

The door slams back and we jump away from one another, just in time to see Will sprinting through the door, shutting it behind him hurriedly. His back stays pressed against the door as something pounds and shoves at it from the other side. My eyebrows shoot up. "Really Will?" I say, "You should know better."

"I'm going to kill you!" Christina pounds from the other side of the door.

"What did he do?" Tobias whispers to me, watching in amusement at the scene unfolding before us.

"If you think I'm grumpy, try disturbing Christina's beauty sleep. Compared to her, I'm a unicorn wrapped in glitter and rainbow stickers." Tobias wisely inches back from the door. I roll my eyes.

"I heard that!" Christina yells from the other side.

"Christina. Baby," Will begins.

I shush him. "You're making things worse."

"Christina!" I yell, throwing my weight across the door to help Will keep her out. She's strong when she's angry. "Stop trying to kill Will! I just got him back."

She huffed and I thought I heard her stamp her foot from the other side. Yep. Way worse than me.

"Now I'm going to open the door," I say. Will's eyes go wide, and he mouths no to me, "and come outside. Can you manage not to commit homicide while I'm standing in the doorway?"

Christina pauses. "Fine..." she huffs eventually.

I crack the door open and she lungs for Will. I push her back through thr door and slam it behind me. For someone so tiny, she has a lot of muscle power. "Christina Elizabeth! Pull yourself together woman!" I say. "Breathe," I order, "Now listen to me. Find Uriah, check in, go take a power nap in the back seat, you can sleep on the way there. I'll bring you coffee."

Christina nods and hugs me, her arms squeezing me in a death grip hug, not unlike the steel grip of a venus fly trap. "You're a good friend, Tris."

I gasp for air as she releases me. "Thanks," I choke out, and she skips back down the hall.

I turn back to the door. "Coast is clear," I say from the other side.

Will peeks from behind it warily. "What did you do?" Will asks in awe, and a little in fear.

"Boo," I say and Will jumps behind Tobias.

I walk away, shaking my head. "Boys..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, my bags are in my hands. I grab two coffees and head out to the car. Uriah is waiting by the camo-coated jeeps, looking suspiciously happy for someone up so early. I hand him a coffee and swing my duffel bags into the back trunk. I hear someone swear from the back seat. "What the hell, Tris?"

"Sorry Christina," I say with a wince. "Coffee?"

"Gimmie!" she says.

I turn to Uriah and look around. "So are we just about ready to leave?"

"Yeah," he says. "Four and Will are bringing the others."

"What's with the grease stains?" I say, finally noticing the splotches up and down his arms. "One of the engines had a short, he explains. "The engine was too slow."

"The hood of the car begins to smoke again, and Uriah walks off. "Son of a..."

I shake my head and climb into the passenger side, waiting patiently, watching the sun burn it's way over the horizon like a watercolor painting. When I look up, I see Will and Tobias, and the other initiates are behind them. I wave at them from the car and they pile into the other jeep. There are three cars in total. I slide into the rivers side, and Christina shoots up from the back seat.

"She's not driving," Christina says from the back. "Who said she can drive!"

"Go back to sleep Christina," Uriah says from the passenger side.

"You don't understand, Uri. She doesn't know how to drive. She will kill us."

"They gave me a license didn't they?"

"Under extreme emotional duress," she retorts.

I start the car and roll my eyes. "Hakuna your tatas (calm your tits), Chris. I'm not going to kill you."

"Tris," Uriah starts, as he fastens his seat belt from the back seat. I shoot him a death glare, but he continues, "do you think maybe that I should drive." I slam my foot down on the petal, driving through the fence.

"Not a chance."

* * *

We aren't too far out when we finally see a large structure surrounding the perimeter. And when I brake for a stop, Christina and Uriah hurl themselves from the vehicle kissing the ground and thanking every deity in existence they made it out alive. "I'm alive, I'm alive!" They yell. I roll my eyes again and grab my backpack from the backseat. "Whatever," I mutter.

Uriah splits us into teams, Christina and me are one, Tobias and Will another. Uriah and Marline stay with Lynn, who is already barking orders. We each take three or so initiates with us. A boy named Magnus, and two girls named Pippa and Rosemary join me and Christina.

Uriah hands us our map and we slip off. The rest of them drive further down the wall to search. Our fence covers a city, but this one -it seems to go on forever. It hums, like there is electricity flowing through it. We its exterior. We have to document what's beyond it.

"What exactly are we looking for," Rosemary asks as we near the wiring.

"A way out," I say, as I grab a twig and throw it against the thirty-foot wire cage. It sparks to life before falling down like a charred barbecue rib. There's no way we can climb it.

Christina looks at me. "Any electric-proof ideas?" she asks.

I nod, turning to the team. "We're looking for tears in the fence, possible ways around the fence, tunnels, anything that can provide us an alternate route to get over the wall. Pippa, you go with Rosemary and Magnus. Christina, you come with me. If you find a way through, do not attempt to pass through alone. You are dauntless, not invincible. Meet back here in thirty minutes. Dismissed." The group scatters, and it's just me and Christina.

"You bring it?" Christina asks.

"Yeah," I tell her, uncrinkling the papers from my pocket. I unfold the blueprints smoothing the paper on the side of the car. "Did you bring your stuff?"

"Yeah," says Christina. "And no one followed me. Word spreads fast that I'm a cranky person in the mornings. They were too afraid to ask questions," she says with a smirk. I peek into the bag, my eyes widening at the sheer amount of TNT.

"Wow. You don't do anything half way," I say. "Now remember, we look and if we find nothing, we tunnel."

"Got it."

* * *

Christina and I walk along the fence in the opposite direction of the others. Some of the other teams have split up, some climbing the jagged rock formations a few miles out so they can get a better view. Christina and I walk a half our looking, but there is nothing. Just scorched earth and debris.

I grab the car GPS I took with me from my pocket and scan the blue prints, typing in the codes we need. The rest of our teams have scattered so far out, they most likely won't be able to hear the dynamite. And if they do, it will probably by muffled by the trains. Christina and I know run exactly at 8:00 am. We find the land the tunnels intersects under and Christina pulls the explosives from the bag, setting them in the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Christina asks when we are far enough back, eying the dynamite."

I nod unsteadily. "Bombs away."

The dirt explodes in front of us like a miniature atom bomb and Christina and I cover our ears to stop the ringing. When the dust finally settles, I am still watching in awe at the debris. The hole is smaller that I thought it would be, but it's enough for at least three people to get through.

We walk towards the hole and peer over it, waiting for the dust to settle. When it finally does, Christina lowers me inside, and I pull a flashlight out to examine the rubble.

The path is blocked considerably, but once we clear it out, we peer down the old mine shaft. It is coated in charcoal and blackened dust. I examine the ceiling, testing the structure before I begin to walk.

Once I am safely down a few feet, Christina follows in after me. The tunnel is cold and dark, and the air feels thick, but breathable. There are worn markers that lead to the outside, but I follow the markings on the map.

When we finally walk to the end, we are farther out that we expect to be. We walk out from the mouth of the cave and begin back toward the fence, the sun giving me a new sunburn with each step.

When we finally reach the fence, I am surprised to see part of it has been knocked down. Uriah grins at us from the other side. Cheeky bastard.

"What the hell did you do Uriah?" Christina asks, examing the fallen fence.

"Just made some adjustments," said Uriah.

I stared ahead blankly. They had driven the car through the fence. How had we not thought of that?!

"But wait a minute," Uriah said. "How the hell did you guys get through?"

I smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know."

We send the newer initiates to report back to retrieve more cars. And the rest of us take the remaining two cars and drive until the car begins to stall and sputters to a stop. Tobias and Will stop beside us. We pile out of the vehicles and smoke seeps out from the engine in hacking stacks of smoke. Christina and I grab our things from the back.

"Did you fix this one too?" Christina asks Uriah, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"It doesn't matter," Tobias says, pulling up the top of the car. "We're almost out of gas."

"What is this place?" Will asks, looking out at the ruins of the fallen city before us.

Tobias steps forward, and my eyes follow him until we are both staring at a charred interstate sign. He pulls his jacket sleeve down to cover his hand, smearing the dirt from the metal surface, caked in black dirt.

"What does it say?" Christina asks Tobias, squinting her eyes. Uriah speaks first.

"I think it says District Thirteen."


End file.
